The Christmas Fiasco
by SmackLeQuack
Summary: James Potter was always a persistent guy, and getting a kiss from Lily on Christmas was no exception to this.


First year had been the start of what Lily liked to call "The Christmas Fiasco.", for it was that year when James Potter had learned of mistletoe and how it worked.

It had been any ordinary day in muggle studies, the usual lesson on a muggle object and why it was useful to them and about some historical figure that was of significance to the muggles. But then things took a turn for the worst. You see, that day they had a double period, and because it was close to Christmas and a regular lesson couldn't cover the whole class, they did a special session on the regular muggle traditions.

That day they covered everything about Santa Claus to his wife to the types of decorations muggles used and how they put them up. But none other than the story of mistletoe was more fascinating to James. He was quite entranced by this object, and especially by the fact that it had a bigger use than to be an ingredient for potions. And ever since that day, James carried around some mistletoe every Christmas.

And that's how it was, even to this day six years later. Normally that wouldn't be so bad. Honestly, most girls would expect most guys to do so. But it was bit different through the eyes of Lily Evans, seeing as she was always the target for James.

Each year for two weeks up until Christmas, James would hold up the mistletoe over his head every time he saw Lily and was standing next to her. And each time he'd insist that she should kiss him, seeing as it was tradition. But, to his dismay, Lily would just roll her eyes, scold him, and walk away. That never seemed to stop him, though. James Potter was a persistent and determined young man, and no one ever said no to James Potter and got away with it.

So despite the fact that he always knew the answer, he never gave up. And things just got easier during 7th year when they both became Heads, much to Lily's disappointment. That year James took the liberty of hanging mistletoe from every doorway within their tower, and even on strings.

Now, this just made Lily angrier. As we all know, James was her least favorite person within Hogwarts, except for a select few Slytherins, so you can imagine how much fury was taken out on poor James. But still, he never gave up. He knew that soon enough, dear ol' Lily would bend, and eventually break and give in, though it wasn't going to come easy. But when it did come, it was magical.

That day all the Gryffindors had had a tough rotation for classes. And though some of the classes were considered easy, they were all anything but that, especially for the overachievers like Lily.

As she walked into the common room of the Head tower, she sighed and smiled. Finally, she could be alone and have a little time to herself to relax. Sure, James would come back eventually, but she didn't know when, and it was better to enjoy the time she did have away from him rather than worrying about when he'd return. Besides, when did she ever start caring about Potter?

Walking in a little further, she set her books and supplies down and then plopped down onto one of the lush beige couches. Letting her body mold into the couch, she took a deep breath, letting all thoughts of stress just escape from her head. It was finally winter break, finally time for her to not have to worry about any hard work.

But, her peace was short lived. Not even five minutes after having laid herself down on the sofa, James Potter burst through the door, pompous smile and all.

Poking her head up, she glared at the newest disturbance. So much for stress-free Lily time.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" She asked, obviously extremely irritated.

"Umm, I do live here, don't you remember Lilykins?" He responded, obviously aware of the annoyance that he had brought her.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be here right now. Aren't you going home or something for the holidays?"

"Oh, why yes. I just came in here to grab a few things. And then I'll be out of your gorgeous red hair."

"Thanks goodness. Well, be on your way then." She said, laying her head back down and closing her eyes. But, once again, it was short lived. You see, James had taken the liberty of walking over to her and leaning over her to look down upon her seemingly angelic face. Alert of the fact that he was now overlooking her due to his breathing, Lily opened her eyes once again, infuriated by the interruption. "Can I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can. You see, I'm not leaving until I get my Christmas kiss. So, unless you'd like me to stay here all break bothering you about this very subject, I suggest you just do it now." He said, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Now, Lily was not happy about this at all. She was really in a pickle here. She couldn't not do it, because then he'd just be at Hogwarts annoying her all through the holidays, something she did not want. But more than that, she really did not want to kiss him. And she was supposed to be done with the hard thinking.

Unsure of what else to do, Lily resorted to what she did best, which was yelling at him. So, narrowing her eyes, she pushed him out of her pathway and sat up straight, glaring at him. And then she began yelling. And screaming. And throwing a fit. And whatever else you could think of.

And all through this tantrum, James just sat there quietly, completely aware of the fact that this storm was coming. And when she finally finished, he only had one thing to say.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

For once in her life, Lily was completely speechless. It was like he hadn't listened to a word that she had just said. And normally, she'd begin a whole new rant about how he never paid attention to her and that's why he would never have her. But, classes that week had been so demanding, and Lily was just too drained to argue any more.

"Yes, Potter. Okay?"

And for once in his life, James Potter was surprised by something Lily had said. Too stunned, almost, to really realize what she had said. But, James Potter wasn't about to pass this up, for it may be the last time it would ever happen. So, grinning, he pointed upward towards some mistletoe that was conveniently hanging over the two of them.

Rolling her eyes, Lily leaned in towards the black-haired boy, as did he, and soon enough their lips fell upon each other. And the two of them shared their first kiss, one that was soft and intense all at once, something that neither of them had ever experienced.


End file.
